Take a Ride
by choir-freak
Summary: I wanted to kiss her right there. But that would be innapropriate. Shules. One-Shot. Can you guess what song this is based off of? Anyone?


**Let's Take a Ride**

"Is that seat taken?"

Juliet looked up at me and smiled brightly. "No, please Shawn, sit down."

She looked absolutely georgeous in her dress. It fit her perfectly to show off her curves, but was still modest, just like Jules. And her beautiful blonde hair was curled, with tiny white flowers in it. I wanted to kiss her right there.

But that would be inappropriate.

"Congratulations," I said, "This is quite a wonderful day for you. There was a big turnout."

She nodded, looking away from me to watch her new husband dance with one of his sisters. "Yeah. Most of these people are here for Justin. He's so popular and well liked. He's a great guy."

He was a great a guy. I hated him for it. It would be so much easier to hate him if he was an ass.

"It's pretty warm in here though," I commented, wiping off a fake bead of sweat from my forehead, "Would you like to take a walk with me? Outside?" I just wanted to get her away from all the people who have been demanding her attention all day. It was my turn. After this day, there wouldn't be anymore flirting. It had already started deminishing. It had been a two months and three weeks exactly since we had engaged in any playful banter at all.

But I wasn't counting or anything.

"Sure," she said, " That would be nice. Some quiet for a little bit. And Justin probably won't even notice I'm gone, he's been so distracted today." I noticed her eyes lit up every time she said his name or glanced over at him. I felt a burning jealousy in my chest and I almost felt like throwing up.

I stood up with her and we made our way out of the room without her being stopped by anyone. Almost immediately after we stepped away from the noise and dancing, Jules started giggling. I almost started laughing with her until she said, "I just can't believe this is happening to me. I never thought I would get married to someone so _wonderful_."

I did not bring her outside to talk about how amazing Justin was. It was time for a subject change.

"Speaking of which, wanna go for a ride?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously. "How do those two thoughts relate?"

I smirked at her. "Sorry. There was a connection in my head. My mind kind of goes fast. I'll try to slow it down for you."

Her smile was radiant as she said, "I think I'd like to take that ride."

So we both got into Gus' blue company car. I had driven there so I had the keys in my tux pocket. Once we got on the road, it was quiet, which wasn't good for me. It left me to stew in my brain. Juliet was married. Any opportunity I ever would have had with her was gone. Out the window. I tried to wait for the prize, but I waited to long. Justin got the last bowl of cereal. The one with the awesome ring. Damn my patience. It kicks in at the worst times.

I needed to break the silence. "I want to give you something." _I've been wanting to give it to you for years._

She looked at me. I could feel her gaze even though my eyes were on the road. "Oh yeah?" She sounded cautious. I could hear the hesitancy in her voice. "What's that?"

_My heart._

"My approval," I glanced at her and smirked just a little before becoming mock-serious again. "I know you were hesitant to mary Justin because I hadn't given my approval yet. And you are _very _concerned about my opinion on any guy you date, but just so you know, I do know he is a good guy. And you deserve someone you can be happy with."

She laughed and played along, saying that she was very worried about what I thought and was relieved to hear such great news. But it was just play. She wasn't concerned about such silly things. Who would be?

We had only been around the block, but I wanted to get her back to her party. "People must have noticed you slipped out by now. I should return you to the festivities before a riot breaks out."

"Yeah," she agreed, "Thank you for this though, Shawn. I'm glad to hear that you... don't have any hard feelings... or anything."

"Oh, I have many hard feelings, Jules." This was a golden oppertunity to flirt, just a little. "Just not the kind you're talking about."

The blush on her cheeks was very cute.

I parked the car and we both got out and went back into the banquet hall. The second the door opened Justin came up and took Juliet's arm. "I'm glad you returned her safely," he told me, not unkindly, "I was getting worried." Then, to Jules, "Let's dance."

Gus walked up to me, his hands in his pockets and stood next to me. "I guess I should try to say I'm happy for them, right?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think anyone will blame you if you don't," he answered. "Wanna go somewhere? We could go to a bar. Or just take a ride somewhere."

Ah, Gus. My best friend. When life seems to be laughing at me and kicking me when I'm down, I can always count on him to know what I need. And that night, I did need my best friend. At least that was one thing that no one could take away. Except a crazy killer of some kind. But I tried not to think about such things. If I had too, I would cross that bridge if I ever had to come to such a dark thing.

I looked over at the dancing couple and scowled at them. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see that Jules was never going to be mine. Not now, that she got married. I don't ever have a chance. It would be better if I was away. Somewhere with my friend, where I could forget about my troubles. And maybe find some cute waitress that I could hit on.

I looked at Gus and smiled. "I'd like to take that ride."

**A/N** Very sloppily thrown together at two in the morning. My first Psych fic. Based on a song. If anyone can mention said song, well then go you. Let me know what you think, even if you hate it.

And yes, I know Shawn is out of character, but he is kind of a hard guy to write in character just cause he's so quirky and brilliant. But I'll work on it. Practice makes perfect. Or at least practice makes something resembling not suckage... Review.


End file.
